Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of Tito and B.B.. It will consist of 10 episodes and premiered on January 2, 2020. Season overview Meet the BFC, an organization of anthropomorphic teddy bears living in Stuffedgomery, a town which is populated by stuffed animals. Commonly known as the place's local thieves, Bedtime Bear, Tito, the Goon and their cousins Milo and Black-eyed Jake are constantly chased around by the Stuffedgomery Police Department, due to stealing many ancient artifacts from the Stuffedgomery Museum. However, a conflict soon comes the association's way when three LEGO minifigures arrive in the location, speaking of a pirate crew known as the Yellowbeard Pirates and forcing all five members of the BFC to join the crew. Due to the racism between stuffed animals and figures, the BFC are quick to reject the men's offer and report them to the SPD after Bedtime Bear defeats them. Still wanting to wreak vengeance upon the BFC for taking the prized jewel known as the Shiny Rock, Sheriff Squirrel, Deputy Dog and the Beanies accept working with them for the sake of executing a figure, only to arrest them once they bring in Evan, one of the three LEGO minifigures the group encountered after successfully taking said rock, but things soon go to heck when Evan calls in Weigh and Anchor, the two members of the Yellowbeard Pirates he brought along with him when meeting the BFC, and a gang of ragtag thugs that he leads called the Figure District Mercenaries to fend off the police officers during his public execution. As the Beanies are easily dispatched by Weigh, Anchor and the Figure District Mercenaries, Deputy Dog is seduced by Evan's right-hand woman Renata, who pretends to have falled over to make the deputy of the Stuffedgomery Police Department perversely look at her, only to catch him off guard by spraying pepper spray in his eyes. Following this distraction, Sheriff Squirrel quickly attempts to kill Evan, but the mercenary ducks the dog's sword and stabs him with a spear, killing him. After the confrontation between the SPD, the Yellowbeard Pirates and the Figure District Mercenaries, Deputy Dog and the Beanies wake up to see not just that the bad guys have escaped but their leader dead on the floor and are forced to do something that policemen would normally refuse to do: break out the BFC and form an alliance with them. Meanwhile in the Figure District, Evan, Weigh, Anchor and the Figure District Mercenaries meet up with their captain Yellowbeard, who tells them to bring the BFC to him. In Stuffedgomery, an alliance that would commonly be uneasy between the BFC and the SPD go off to make more allies in order to take down the Yellowbeard Pirates and the Figure District Mercenaries, going to destinations such as the Town Hall and the Harvester Farm and organizations such as the Beehive and the L.O.D.G.E. to acquire more soldiers for the upcoming battle. Will the BFC and Stuffedgomery Police Department Alliance last long enough to take on the Yellowbeard Pirates and the Figure District Mercenaries, or are the villains one step ahead of them, due to Evan, Weigh, Anchor and the Figure District Mercenaries being assigned by Yellowbeard to retrieve them for their captain? Episodes #Tito and B.B. Begins - The BFC steal the Shiny Rock from the Stuffedgomery Museum and as a result have to fight off the members of the Stuffedgomery Police Department to keep the stone in their possession. Following the takedown of the SPD, the BFC encounter three mysterious men when arriving back to their base, who offer them to join a crew known as the Yellowbeard Pirates. #Wanted Dead and Alive - After rejecting the offer to join the Yellowbeard Pirates in the previous episode, the BFC bring one of the pirates, Evan, to the SPD. However, due to wanting to get revenge on the BFC, the police officers arrest the five teddy bears before beginning Evan's public execution. #Cops and Criminals - Deputy Dog and the Beanies are forced to do something that no policeman would ever think of doing. After seeing Sheriff Squirrel lying dead on the floor due to being killed by Evan in the previous episode, the remaining members of the SPD break out the BFC and form an alliance with them. #Mayor of the Town - The BFC and Stuffedgomery Police Department Alliance find their first allies in the Mayor of Stuffedgomery, as well as the assistant mayor and his bodyguards. #Coming Together - After aligning with the residents of the Town Hall, the BFC and Stuffedgomery Police Department Alliance go off to the Beehive, the L.O.D.G.E. and the Harvester Farm to get more allies. #Game Plan - The BFC-Stuffedgomery Police Department-Town Hall-Beehive-L.O.D.G.E.-Harvester Farm Alliance discuss game plans for their battle against the Yellowbeard Pirates and the Figure District Mercenaries. #Off to the Figure District - After discussing their game plan in the previous episode, the BFC-Stuffedgomery Police Department-Town Hall-Beehive-L.O.D.G.E.-Harvester Farm Alliance set off to battle the Yellowbeard Pirates and the Figure District Mercenaries. However, a familiar group of figures show up to put a stop to their plan. #5 v 50,000 - The battle against the Yellowbeard Pirates officially begins, although a few casualties happened before the fight, all during the previous episode. #The Invasion - After the Yellowbeard Pirates bring down the BFC at the Figure District, they set off to Stuffedgomery to commit genocide by wiping out all of the stuffed animals, but the remainder of the BFC's former allies gain the courage to step up and take them on. Elsewhere, the BFC and Renata approach Stuffedgomery with Evan's corpse, and his right-hand woman believes that the BFC have just the trick to make things right and revive Evan: the Shiny Rock. #Battle of Stuffedgomery - The final battle between the BFC and the Yellowbeard Pirates begins. Will the Yellowbeard Pirates succeed in their genocidal goal or will the BFC prevail and defeat them once and for all? Characters Introduced *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Goon *Milo Watson *Black-eyed Jake *Sheriff Squirrel *Deputy Dog *Beanies *Waddle Isleton *Mac Donaldson *Nectar Hummingbird *Lachlan Feathers *Town Hall Guards *Barbara Feathers *Silly Bee *Smile Buddy *Mr. Sprinklehead *Catbots *Dogbots *Birdbots *Ronnie Teddy *Elite Agents *Rookie Agents *Donnie Teddy *Unnamed cows *Unnamed pigs *Unnamed chickens *Unnamed horses *Unnamed sheep *Jingle Snowberg *Pikachu *Psyduck *Pumpkin Emerson *Woofworth *Carlos Chihuahua *Pippo *Yellowbeard *Swashbuckler *Buccaneer *Freebooter *Landlubber *Weigh *Anchor *Evan Kelly *Renata Ratcliffe *Tim Goodman *Ferdinand Henderson *Re Nuren *Josh Hughes *George Roberts *Maiz En la Mazorca *Wanda Williams *Aloysius Behindhand *Octavius Glasshire *Willard Glasshire *Verruckter Wissenschaftler *Fletcher Huntley *Mr. Gold *Link Retro *Reuben Bandit *Cassady and Cameron *Platano Cascara *Orbit Atmosphere *Mitsubishi Motor *Jimmy Bozobo *Clinton *Ezekiel Tradesperson *Layla Esposito *Weston Moneybags *Torricellian Cleaner *Penrod Microeconomics *Unnamed LEGO minifigures *Unnamed dolls Category:Seasons Category:Tito and B.B.